gothamcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Three
Season Three is the third season of Fox's Gotham. It was announced on March 17, 2016.https://tvline.com/2016/03/16/gotham-renewed-season-3-fox/ Synopsis The origin story continues on Season Three of GOTHAM, and the stakes are higher than ever, as Super-Villains more ambitious and depraved are introduced, and a realignment of alliances shakes up the fight for power in Gotham City. Season Three will peel back the curtain on the infamous criminal organization known as the Court of The Owls. With the Indian Hill escapees on the loose, JIM GORDON must take matters into his own hands as a bounty hunter in Gotham. He makes it his mission to find HUGO STRANGE, the mastermind behind the horrifying Indian Hill experiments, and FISH MOONEY, one of Strange’s subjects. Meanwhile, GCPD Detective HARVEY BULLOCK and Captain NATHANIEL BARNES remain at the forefront of the fight against crime in the monster-ridden city. Also, BRUCE WAYNE, with the help of his trusted butler and mentor, ALFRED PENNYWORTH, and former Wayne Enterprises employee, LUCIUS FOX, discovers there are still more secrets to uncover regarding his parents’ murders. As the city sinks deeper into chaos, GOTHAM will continue to follow the evolving stories of the city’s most malevolent villains: THE PENGUIN; EDWARD NYGMA/the future RIDDLER; SELINA KYLE/the future CATWOMAN; BARBARA KEAN, TABITHA GALAVAN/TIGRESS and BUTCH GILZEAN. The series also will catch up with the future POISON IVY, who, after an encounter with a monster from Indian Hill, finds herself reborn as a young woman who’s harnessed the full power of her charms; and will dive into the origin stories of JERVIS TETCH/MAD HATTER, a talented hypnotist teetering on the edge of madness; and the TWEED BROTHERS.http://www.foxflash.com/fox/gotham/synopsis New Characters *Mario Calvi *Valerie Vale *Talon *Nick *Jervis Tetch *Alice Tetch *Deever Tweed *Dumfree Tweed *Red Hood Gang Leader *White Rabbit *Isabella *Peter Gordon *Killer Crochttp://screenrant.com/gotham-season-3-killer-croc-poison-ivy-villains/ *Solomon Grundy Recast Characters *Maggie Geha as Ivy Pepper Casting Returning Cast Members Starring *Ben McKenzie as Detective James Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne/Subject 514A *Morena Baccarin as Dr. Lee Thompkins *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Robin Lord Taylor as Mayor Oswald Cobblepot *Erin Richards as Barbara Kean *Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma *Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan *Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox *Drew Powell as Butch Gilzean *Michael Chiklis as Captain Nathaniel Barnes Special Guest Star *Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney Guest Starring *Richard Kind as Aubrey James *Clare Foley as Ivy Pepper *Tonya Pinkins as Ethel Peabody *Leslie Hendrix as Kathryn *BD Wong as Hugo Strange *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *James Andrew O'Connor as Tommy Bones *Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz Co-Starring *JW Cortes as Detective Alvarez New Cast Members Starring *Maggie Geha as Ivy Pepper *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch Guest Starring *James Carpinello as Dr. Mario Calvi *Jamie Chung as Valerie Vale *Nicholas Calhoun as Nick *Naian Gonzalez Norvind as Alice Tetch *Happy Anderson as Deever Tweed *Michael Stoyanov as Red Hood Gang Leader *Chelsea Spack as Isabella *Michael Park as Peter Gordon Co-Starring *Adam Petchel as Dumfree Tweed *Kieran Mulcare as White Rabbit Lineup Changes *Zabryna Guevara is no longer billed as "starring." *James Frain is no longer billed as "starring." *Nicholas D'Agosto is no longer billed as "starring." Videos SDCC Season 3 Promo SDCC Season 3 Promo 1 Fox "It's A Mad, Mad City" Promo Fox "Monsters" Promo Fox "The Tea Party Begins" Promo Episodes Trivia References